fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nickelodeon Chatroom 5
Characters * Fairly OddParents: Timmy Turner, Tootie Ives * Hey Arnold!: Arnold Shortman, Helga Pataki, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Curly Gamelthorpede * Doug: Judy Funnie Chatroom (Timmy Turner has joined) (Arnold Shortman has joined) Timmy: Hey Arnold. :) Arnold: LOL Hey Timmy. Timmy: How's it been going with you and Helga? Arnold: Well I just found out Helga APPARENTLY is allergic to bees. (Helga Pataki has joined) Arnold: Hey Helga. :) Helga: Where were you yesterday? Arnold: Oh right....I was at Mrs. Vitello's flower shop trying to find the perfect flowers to give you, my queen. :) Helga: Again with the cheesiness. You're such a dweeb. Arnold: Yeah but I'm YOUR dweeb. :) Timmy: XD (Tootie Ives has joined) Tootie: Hey Timmy. Timmy: TOOTIE! :D Arnold: (sigh) Who could POSSIBLY be knocking on my door at THIS time of night? (Arnold Shortman is Away. Message: "You want my pencil?!") Helga: There's a reference in there somewhere.... Timmy: Yeah. (Arnold Shortman is no longer Away) Helga: Who was it? Arnold: It wasn't ANYONE. Or whoever it WAS just ran away or something. Tootie: Hm. Vicky told me she did that once. :/ Timmy: (kisses Tootie) Arnold: (sighs) Timmy: Okay...... (Timmy Turner has left) Tootie: Hey where's HE going? :/ Arnold: No idea. Helga: (kisses Arnold) Arnold: :D Tootie: Someone's knocking on my door. Arnold: Oh? Helga: Answer it. It's probably Timmy. (Tootie Ives is Away. Message: "Don't push my buttons and I won't push yours.") Arnold: So it's just you and me now, my princess. ;) Helga: You go cheesy on me one more time, I'll... Arnold: Oh you love it Helga. Helga: Oh...You're so right, Arnold. (Tootie Ives is no longer Away) Tootie: It was Trixie. Helga: That witch? What did SHE want? Tootie: She wanted to tell me that Timmy didn't really leave. He got disconnected and someone kidnapped him! O.O Helga: O.o Arnold: That's horrible! :O Tootie: Don't sweat it...I'm gonna go save him. (Tootie Ives has left) Arnold: Well....I hope Timmy's okay. (Rhonda Lloyd has joined) Rhonda: Hi all. Helga: Oh great. It's Rhondaloid. Rhonda: Ugh...Why do you hate me Helga? :/ Arnold: I doubt he hates you at all. She just doesn't like how shallow you are. :P Rhonda: Wha--? I'm not shallow. (Tootie Ives has returned) Arnold: Did you get Timmy? Tootie: Yep. I had to fight 20 ninjas to save him. Rhonda: 20 ninjas? XD Why do I not believe you? Tootie: Because you're stupid. :P Rhonda: Oh...You! >.< (Rhonda Lloyd has left) (Timmy Turner has joined) Tootie: Hey Timmy. Timmy: I just came on to thank you again for saving me from those ninjas. Tootie: You're welcome. XD (Timmy Turner has left) (Tootie Ives has left) (Rhonda Lloyd has joined) Rhonda:....She was right, wasn't she? Arnold: Yep. Helga: You got it Princess. Arnold:....Rhonda, are you Bi? Helga: XD Wow where'd THAT come from? Rhonda: Wha--NO! Why'd you ask me that? Arnold: Just curious. Helga: Wow Football Head what even made you consider asking that? Arnold: I dunno the question just popped in my head. Rhonda: Well I'm NOT! Arnold: XD Helga: Sure Princess. Sure. Rhonda: I'm NOT! (Judy Funnie has joined) (Curly Gamethorpede has joined) Curly: Hello my pet. :) Rhonda:...You BETTER be talking about me. Curly: Of COURSE I am. Judy: I haven't been on in a while. Wow.... Arnold: And no one missed you. Haha. Judy: Whatever. Rhonda: I can't tell. Are YOU the reference to me or is BEBE the reference? Judy: Who knows. I think Bebe though...She's closer to your age. Rhonda: But YOU dress like me. Judy: True. Arnold: I'm bored. Curly: (kisses Rhonda) Rhonda: Hehe... Helga: So adorable. Judy: 9_9 (Arnold Shortman has left) (Helga Pataki has left) (Judy Funnie has left) Rhonda: Guess it's just you and me, Curly. Curly: Yeah. Rhonda: Well...I guess I can tell you now that I--I---I love you SO MUCH! (kisses Curly) Curly: Your secret's safe with me my pet. :) (Curly Gamelthorpede has left) Rhonda:.....I feel so much better.... (Rhonda Lloyd has left) Category:Chatrooms